Les Indignés
by euphellys
Summary: En 2131, alors que la campagne ministérielle se prépare en Angleterre, Daniel Jones fait la rencontre de la mystérieuse Oanell, membre de l'Ordre des Indignes qui l'a toujours fasciné. Au fil de leurs entrevues et des machinations de son entourage, la question de l'existence des Indignes réémerge, au risque de bouleverser complètement le pays.
1. Prologue

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

27 NOVEMBRE 2113

.

.

* * *

.

La photographie, bien qu'en noir et blanc, ne cachait rien de l'insalubrité des lieux ou de la détresse des condamnés. Captifs des pages du livre d'histoire de Daniel, leurs corps se mouvaient avec une lourdeur qui avait tout à envier aux particules de poussière volant autour d'eux. Souillés par la pisse, les murs vétustes entourés desquels ils vivaient s'écaillaient par pans entiers et les pavés manquant à la chaussée creusaient celle-ci de nids de poule où s'épanouissaient des touffes d'herbe. Les carreaux brisés qui parfaisaient le spectacle étaient si nombreux que, sans la légende, le Poufsouffle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il s'agissait du même quartier qui jouxtait le Chemin de Traverse.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'ils vivaient comme ça... souffla-t-il, son examen achevé.

À ses côtés, Liam Falcon interrompit la fabrication méticuleuse d'un avion en papier pour jeter un œil au livre sur lequel ils étaient supposés travailler.

— Tu croyais quoi ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Que le Ministère prenait le risque de leur accorder la même vie qu'à nous ? Ils ne s'appellent pas les Indignes pour rien, Dan...

— Ils ont déjà été dépossédés de leur baguette. Ils ne représentent plus vraiment une menace, si ?

Un ricanement interdit Liam de répondre.

— Curieuse réflexion pour un né-moldu, lâcha Anna Finch-Fletchley. Tu dis la même chose à propos des tueurs en série du monde dont tu viens ?

Assise de l'autre côté de la rangée, la Serpentard mâchait distraitement un chewing-gum tout en le dévisageant avec un mépris non dissimulé. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, Daniel se sentit rougir et s'empressa de regarder ailleurs. Anna était de ces filles trop belles pour qu'il parvienne à être à l'aise en leur présence et, au vu de son sourire, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

— On t'a demandé quelque chose, toi ? questionna Liam, acide. Je sais bien que tu te sens concernée dès qu'on parle d'eux, mais je crois que Dan se passait, se passe et se passera parfaitement de ton avis. N'est-ce pas ?

Un rictus tordit les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille et, non sans avoir pris le temps de faire sortir une bulle magistralement grosse de sa bouche, elle se détourna avec dignité.

— Nan mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là, franchement ? Elle se la pète vraiment plus haut que son cul ! Se pavaner dans les couloirs à longueur de journée ça lui suffit plus ? Il faut en plus qu'elle s'incruste dans toutes les conversations ?

Daniel ne répliqua rien afin de ne pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu, mais c'était de toute façon inutile : rien ne passionnait plus Liam que de se plaindre du comportement d'Anna Finch-Fletchley. Depuis qu'elle avait ses repoussé ses avances lors de leur troisième année, les piques fusaient entre eux et, à force, il n'y prêtait même plus attention.

— Faut vraiment qu'elle redescende, conclut Liam après trois minutes d'un monologue enflammé.

— Une réflexion à faire à propos du dossier que vous êtes censés lire, Mr Falcon ? Cela me semble plutôt difficile à envisager étant donné que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel...

En un coup de baguette, leur professeur remédia à cela avant d'ajouter :

— Peut-être nous feriez vous l'honneur de nous expliquer ce que sont les Indignes, puisque vous semblez déjà tout savoir ?

— Mais bien évidemment, fut l'insolente réponse de Liam. Ce sont les membres de l'Ordre des Indignes, créé par le Ministre de la Magie Justin Finch Fletchley en 2039, après la tentative de coup d'état des Cinq de l'Allée des Embrumes. Tous les sorciers s'étant montrés irrespectueux envers les moldus ou les nés-moldus y entrent et sont dépossédés de leur baguette, de leur nom de famille, et condamnés à vivre une existence de cracmols. Ah, et ils vivent dans le quartier qui était autrefois l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Même s'ils n'y sont pas contraints, c'est effectivement la solution la plus sage pour eux étant donné l'image à laquelle ils sont associée. Miss Allevia, vous pourriez peut-être compléter les propos de votre camarade ? Au sujet des lois spéciales qui leur sont appliquées, par exemple ?

— Euh... Ils ont la liberté de choisir le destin de leurs enfants. Fin j'crois que quand ils ont un enfant ils peuvent choisir de l'élever eux-mêmes comme un Indigne ou de le confier au Ministère pour qu'il ait une vie de sorcier normale.

— C'est ça. Dès qu'une femme Indigne tombe enceinte, elle a neuf mois pour décider de ce qu'il va advenir de son enfant. Elle peut le garder avec elle mais lui imposer le mode de vie des Indignes, sans magie, ou bien le confier au Ministère de sorte à ce qu'il prenne en charge son éducation. Dans ce cas, l'enfant intègre la Fratrie Repentie, qui prendra soin de lui jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, et obtient le patronyme de Finch-Fletchley, en référence au créateur de ce système. Rien ne l'empêche de partir à la découverte de ses parents une fois majeur, mais très peu sont les enfants d'Indignes qui s'y risquent car c'est très mal vu par la société.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de gratifier la rangée voisine d'une œillade curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'Anna déciderait, le moment venu ? Ignorerait-elle ses origines ou partirait-elle sur les traces de son passé ? Malheureusement pour lui, la Serpentard surprit son regard et se mit à sourire moqueusement.

— Ce sont mes parents ou moi qui te fascinent, Jones ? Fais moi plaisir, rends pas ton copain Falcon jaloux que je lui condescende moins d'attention qu'à toi et ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.


	2. Chapitre 1

.

.

 **CHAPITRE UN**

7 AOÛT 2131

.

.

* * *

.

Ce qu'Anna avait toujours préféré au Ministère, c'était le parquet sombre qui recouvrait la totalité de la surface du sol de l'Atrium. En plus d'être toujours impeccablement ciré et d'absorber avec efficacité la moindre cendre échappée des cheminées mises à la disposition des employés, la résonance qu'il offrait à ses talons la fascinait. Que ceux-ci soit aiguilles, vertigineux ou compensés, dès qu'Anna émergeait des flammes vertes, leur claquement caractéristique dans le hall bondé annonçait son arrivée et les regards se tournaient vers elle avec une constance mécanique. La partie de son corps fixée différait en fonction de ses collègues, mais tous s'écartaient pour la laisser passer, guidés par l'écho de ses chaussures.

Ce matin là ne fit pas exception. Si bien que, lorsqu'elle ignora les grandes portes menant aux ascenseurs pour s'engouffrer dans les pièces réservées au secrétariat général et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un dossier violet sur le bras, tout le monde le sut. Et tout le monde en parla. Mais, fidèle à elle-même, elle ne daigna pas accorder le moindre regard ni la moindre entrevue à qui que ce soit et rejoignit rapidement le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

— Mademoiselle la Directrice ! l'accueillit sa secrétaire au sortir de l'ascenseur.

— Madame la Directrice, la corrigea aussitôt Anna. Va-t-il me falloir le graver au fer rouge sur votre peau pour que vous vous en souveniez, Martha ?

— Non. Je suis désolée. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

L'osseuse jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence qu'elle avait engagée quelques mois plus tôt cala son pas sur le sien et profita du trajet jusqu'à son bureau pour lui dévoiler son agenda.

— Le Ministre de la Magie sud-africain vous attend déjà dans la salle de réception. Je vous ai préparé la liste de vos sujets, mais je doute qu'il souhaite discourir d'autre chose que des deux milliards de Gallions que le Ministère lui doit.

— Je saurai m'en occuper. Quoi d'autre ?

— À dix heures, vous avez une conférence par cheminée avec votre homologue polonais au sujet de la stratégie à adopter contre le groupuscule terroriste qui menace l'est de l'Europe. À midi, vous déjeunez en compagnie de votre équipe de communication portugaise et Mrs Lancaster afin de préparer son voyage au Brésil de la semaine prochaine. Et enfin, à dix-huit heures, vous avez votre point hebdomadaire avec Mr Falcon.

Un sourire vicieux déforma les lèvres d'Anna.

— Parfait. Rien de tel pour terminer une journée qu'une entrevue avec ce très cher Liam. C'est tout ?

— Pour aujourd'hui, oui. Mais demain, la préparation du sommet des pays anglophones de l'été prochain débute. Même si, à en croire le dossier avec lequel vous êtes arrivée, vous devriez assister à ce sommet en reine.

— Merci, Martha. Votre soutien me touche.

Arrivée face à la porte affublée de la plaque dorée à son nom, Anna congédia sa secrétaire et entra dans son antre. À son image, elle était majestueuse ; pourvue de fenêtres par lesquelles se déversait par flots la lumière artificielle du Ministère, elle était simplement meublée mais, partout, on reconnaissait la classe sans outrage de son occupante. Avisant du coin de l'œil les aiguilles de l'horloge qui ornait l'un des murs, Anna posa la pochette violette sur le revêtement de cuir de son bureau, s'autorisa un rapide shot de whisky, remonta un tantinet sa jupe et se para de son plus beau sourire afin d'affronter son premier adversaire de la journée.

À la fin de l'après-midi, sa flasque de whisky était presque vide et le dossier violet toujours posé en évidence sur sa table. Lorsque, sur les coups de dix-huit heures, quelqu'un se mit à frapper à la porte, elle prit le temps de se délecter de ce son dont la pérennité dépendait uniquement de son bon vouloir puis, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, accorda l'assentiment attendu.

— Madame la Directrice, la salua froidement Liam en refermant derrière lui.

— Liam. Le dossier que je t'ai confié avance bien ?

Anna ne se lassait pas de l'humilier en lui rappelant que, d'eux deux, c'était elle qui donnait les ordres. Agacer Liam Falcon était son jeu favori depuis si longtemps que faire montre de trop de respect à son égard lui était presque devenu impossible.

— Tout à fait, répondit son vis-à-vis. Les hommes que j'ai envoyés au Japon afin d'y relever des cas d'excès de la magie pour notre enquête sont tous revenus avec quelque chose et nous devrions être à même d'entamer solidement les négociations pour l'interdiction des sorts pouvant être utilisés à vertu de torture lors de la prochaine table ronde internationale.

— Excellent. Je suppose que tu m'as apporté les recherches de ton équipe ? Tu n'as qu'à me les laisser, je les lirai à tête reposée plus tard.

Forcé de s'exécuter, Liam sortit un porte-documents crème de sa sacoche et le posa face à Anna. Irrémédiablement, tandis qu'il agissait, ses yeux furent attirés par le violet outrageux du dossier qui ornait le coin de son bureau depuis les premières heures de la matinée et la directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique retint un petit rire.

— Des questions éventuelles ? demanda-t-elle après lui avoir accordé le temps de contemplation nécessaire pour que la conclusion évidente de la présence d'un tel dossier sur son bureau ne se fasse dans son esprit.

— Non. Bon week-end, madame la Directrice.

— Bon week-end, Liam.

.

* * *

.

Ce que Daniel avait toujours préféré dans le fait d'être le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était de pouvoir décider de ses horaires comme il l'entendait. Bien loin du temps où il n'était qu'un simple pigiste comme un autre, aujourd'hui, plus personne ne lui posait de questions lorsqu'il quittait les bureaux du célèbre quotidien en plein après-midi et il appréciait cette liberté de mouvement plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre dans sa vie. À chaque fois, sa destination était comme une évidence et il n'hésitait jamais longtemps avant de jeter une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée installée près du guichet de la réceptionniste pour réapparaître entre les deux portes vitrées qui séparaient la foule bruyante du Chemin de Traverse de l'atmosphère reposante de l'historique librairie de Fleury & Bott.

— Danny ! le salua avec entrain le stagiaire qui réordonnait en vitrine les dernières parutions de la maison d'éditions affiliée à l'enseigne. Tu viens refaire ton stock ? Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'était pas passé...

— Avec les événements de Pologne, tu penses bien que j'étais sur le terrain, répondit le journaliste avec un clin d'œil. Des nouveautés qui pourraient m'intéresser dans ce que tu ranges ?

— C'est le dernier roman de Prudence Allevia. Apparemment, les personnages s'appellent cette fois Juan et Nadia, mais je suis presque sûr qu'ils se rencontrent, tombent amoureux, se disputent puis se réconcilient, comme dans tous ses autres bouquins.

Les deux hommes rirent de concert puis Daniel prétexta un délai limité pour s'éclipser et gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage des essais et ouvrages politiques. Il se dirigea aussitôt là où les acquisition les plus récentes auraient dû se trouver, pesta contre l'organisation du rayon qui avait encore changée, tourna durant de longues minutes entre les étagères, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.

Un ouvrage à la couverture rouge sang attira immédiatement son attention. La dictature du correct, de Jack Tremblay. Il s'agissait d'un bref essai, mais son titre était si incisif que Daniel ne résista pas longtemps avant de s'en emparer.

 _« La création de l'Ordre des Indignes. La liste toujours plus longue des sorts interdits par le Ministère à des fins protectrices. En apparence, ce sont des mesures fidèles à ce que l'on nous vend : l'assurance que les excès commis par ces mages noirs du passé ne se reproduiront jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous protégera du paternalisme sans cesse approfondi du Ministère ? De la stratification qu'il nous impose et qu'il nous est tenu d'accepter ? »_

— Les grands esprits se rencontrent... souffla une voix féminine tout près de son oreille alors qu'il avisait le prix du livre et les Gallions qu'il avait en poche.

Il sursauta et s'empourpra, ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé. Patiente, l'inconnue sur laquelle tomba son regard lorsqu'il se tourna le fixa sans ciller, attendant qu'il se reprenne.

— J'adore cet auteur, reprit-elle lorsqu'il lui adressa enfin un pauvre sourire. Il trouve toujours les mots justes pour traiter de sujets de société complexes.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! C'est incroyable d'arriver à parler aussi intelligemment d'autant de sujets différents.

— En tout cas, ce livre-ci promet. Rien que le titre me donne envie de l'acheter.

Mais elle n'en fit cependant rien et le reposa en compagnie de ses semblables avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il ne sut pas très bien si c'était parce qu'elle avait de bons goûts littéraires ou parce qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux de biche, mais il ne s'intéressa même pas aux autres nouveautés et lui emboîta le pas, le dernier essai de Jack Tremblay à la main. Pour cette fois, il s'en contenterait.

— Pas d'achat ce mois-ci, Oanell ? demanda le caissier à la mystérieuse femme tandis qu'elle le dépassait sans s'arrêter.

— Je n'ai pas encore assez. Mais mets-moi de côté le bouquin de Tremblay, il faut absolument que je le lise !

— Ça marche.

La dénommée Oanell le remercia, adressa un dernier sourire à Daniel puis franchit les portes vitrées de la boutique.

— Qu'un seul cette fois, Danny ? Tu te ramollis, mon vieux ! C'est la Pologne qui t'a gelé le cerveau ?

— On est en août, Paulo. Il fait super chaud là-bas en août.

— Sûrement. Ça te fera quatre Gallions.

Tout en alignant l'argent sur le comptoir, Daniel dévisagea le tenancier de chez Fleury & Bott. Il fréquentait l'établissement depuis aussi longtemps que le monde des sorciers en général, à savoir ses onze ans, et il était sans aucun doute un habitué des lieux mais, à la façon dont Paulo lui avait parlé, il pouvait aisément deviner que cette Oanell l'était également. Alors d'où venait qu'il ne l'ait jamais aperçue auparavant ? De ses problèmes d'argent, peut-être ?

— Le compte est bon, Danny. Reviens vite nous voir, j'ai plein de livraisons intéressantes de prévu.

— Sans faute.

Une gerbe de flammes émeraudes plus tard, il était de retour dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Mr Jones ! s'exclama sa réceptionniste lorsqu'elle le vit. Merlin merci, vous voilà ! Mr Kazkolv a débarqué totalement à l'improviste et vous attend dans votre bureau !

Son ton paniqué fit dresser les petits cheveux de Daniel sur sa nuque. S'efforçant d'adopter un air tranquille malgré le fait que le propriétaire du journal à la tête duquel il se trouvait avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite surprise, il s'enquit :

— Il patiente depuis longtemps ?

— Trois minutes à peine.

— C'est déjà ça de pris. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Louise. Je vais aller m'occuper de ça.

Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour rejoindre son bureau fut également celui nécessaire pour que ses mains deviennent moites d'appréhension. Avec son teint rougeaud, ses cravates farfelues et sa voix caverneuse, Ibnik Kazkolv faisait sans conteste partie de la liste des personnes qui l'intimidaient le plus. Tout en lui en imposait, depuis son aspect physique jusqu'à la position de supériorité qu'il avait sur lui. Aussi le découvrir singulièrement agacé dans son canapé ne fut pas réellement ce que Daniel qualifiait de bonne surprise.

— Jones. Trente abonnements de moins ce mois-ci, déclara-t-il solennellement en lui lançant un graphique à la figure. Et c'est bien parti pour durer. Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous ficher de moi ? Je ne vous ai pas nommé à la tête de la Gazette pour la faire couler, par Merlin !

— L'âge d'or des quotidiens est passé, Mr Kazklov. La plupart des sorciers s'informent par parchemin instantané ou préfèrent les dossiers détaillés des hebdomadaires concurrents que de brèves coupures d'actualité.

— Si c'est bel et bien le cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous attendez pour vous adapter à la demande ? Les coupures d'actualité ne font pas vendre ? Passez aux dossiers !

— Mais Monsieur... La Gazette du Sorcier est un quotidien depuis sa création ! Son but est d'informer la population rapidement et efficacement !

— Ce qu'elle a lamentablement échoué à faire de nombreuses fois. Dois-je vous remémorer la seconde guerre contre Voldemort à titre d'exemple ?

— Elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres donnés par le Ministère... commença à se justifier Daniel.

— Et vous ne faîtes qu'obéir à mes ordres à moi. Je vous préviens, Jones, vous avez intérêt à me faire remonter ce nombre d'abonnements, et vite. Écrivez un dossier croustillant, faites une campagne de publicité, abonnez-nous sous autant de faux-noms qu'il sera nécessaire ; vous avez carte blanche. Mais si vous échouez, il n'y aura pas que votre carrière qui disparaîtra : c'est ce journal tout entier qui y passera !


	3. Chapitre 2

.

.

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

14 AOÛT 2131

.

.

* * *

.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait le faire dans un lit, un de ces quatre ?

Les doigts entremêlés dans les cheveux bruns d'Enzo Finnigan, Anna éclata de rire et se laissa dévorer la gorge encore quelques instants avant de lui répondre, amusée :

— Et moi qui pensais que tu serais flatté de le faire dans mon bureau et non dans la réserve de parchemins pour une fois !

— Oh, ne te méprends pas, je suis ravi de l'attention ! Mais disons que, question confort, les étagères de la réserve et le rebord de ton bureau sont sur un pied d'égalité...

Anna haussa les épaules, désormais occupée à défaire la cravate de son compagnon, lequel ne tarda pas à la hisser sur ledit rebord. Malgré son empressement et le désir qu'elle sentait pulser dans son bas ventre, les gestes de la directrice du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale n'en étaient pas moins précis. Enzo et elle avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des premiers attouchements et, si leur liaison n'avait pas été secrète, elle aurait sans doute pu se targuer d'avoir tâté du bout des ongles la totalité des cravates qu'il avait en sa possession. Aussi la fébrilité n'était pas de mise.

Leur petite affaire terminée, c'est assis sur le divan installé dans un coin de la pièce qu'Enzo reprit son souffle tandis qu'Anna se rhabillait déjà.

— Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue cette semaine... commenta-t-il alors qu'elle rebouclait avec soin la ceinture de son pantalon.

— J'ai été plutôt occupée.

— Je me doute. C'est un sacré coup de théâtre que tu nous as fait là.

Anna ricana.

— À ce point ? Ne va pas me dire qu'aucun des employés du Ministère ne s'attendait à ma candidature !

— L'idée a bien dû en effleurer quelques uns, reconnut Enzo. Mais quand même. Tu es encore jeune pour prétendre à un tel poste...

— Et alors ? J'ai fait mes preuves. Je suis entrée ici avec rien et regarde où j'en suis ! Directrice d'un des départements les plus importants du Ministère, et sans même avoir reçu de piston !

Plutôt que de s'offusquer du sous-entendu dont il était clairement la cible, son vis-à-vis s'esclaffa et s'attaqua à reboutonner sa chemise.

— Je ne te reprochais pas d'avoir déposé ta candidature, je reconnaissais simplement ton cran.

— Un cran fomenté par le Ministère lui-même. Rappelle-moi, quel était le slogan pour inciter les gens à voter, il y a six ans ?

— « Élisez un dirigeant à votre image. »

— Exact. Sauf que, pour ça, il faudrait déjà que les candidats soient autre chose qu'une bande de vieux croûtons misogynes qui pensent valoir mieux que tout le monde parce qu'ils ont eu une carrière fulgurante.

— N'est-ce pas précisément ce que tu crois également ?

Elle rit.

— Si. Mais au moins j'ai le mérite de représenter les femmes et les jeunes dans une campagne dont tout le monde se lasse.

— Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais fais gaffe.

Intriguée par le ton grave d'Enzo, d'ordinaire toujours prêt à plaisanter, Anna releva les yeux du dossier sur lequel elle avait commencé à se pencher en attendant qu'il vaque à ses occupations.

— Je suis sûre que ça ira, déclara-t-elle. Après tout, j'ai de bons soutiens sur qui compter... Non ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Enzo en souriant de nouveau. Une partie des voix du Département des Transports Magiques devraient t'échouer.

— Merci.

Prise d'un élan de gratitude, elle le laissa lui voler un baiser avant de quitter son bureau, l'impeccabilité de sa tenue ne laissant pas un instant soupçonner ce à quoi ils s'adonnaient moins de quinze minutes plus tôt.

.

* * *

.

Confortablement installé sur leur banquette habituelle du Royaume des Cafés, Daniel attendait que Liam daigne se pointer au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait imposé voilà une semaine. Un café dont il avait déjà oublié le nom et la particularité posé devant lui, il annotait avec désintérêt le dernier article de Kyle Livingstone, son plus jeune pigiste qui, incapable de croire en son talent, persistait à lui demander un deuxième regard sur ses articles avant de les envoyer au secrétariat de rédaction. Si, au départ, la confiance qu'on lui portait l'avait touché, Daniel était désormais exaspéré du zèle excessif de Kyle, se demandant parfois s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse modestie savamment dissimulée. Aussi, bien que le sujet de l'article l'intéresse grandement, c'est distraitement qu'il marquait quelques conseils à l'intention de son pigiste dans la marge, armé d'un stylo rouge au capuchon mordillé.

— Aloha ! l'interrompit soudainement une voix enjouée. Eh ben, heureusement qu'on a abandonné l'usage des plumes en se rendant compte que les moldus en avaient dans la cervelle, tu ne pourrais pas passer tes nerfs sur ce pauvre stylo si c'était le cas.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et ignora l'intervention de son ami.

— Bonjour, Liam. Tu vas bien ?

— Tranquille. Et toi ? Tu as pris quel café cette fois ?

— Pas la moindre idée. Ils ont tous le même goût de toute façon.

— C'est bien vrai.

Après s'être laissé choir sur la chaise qui faisait face à Daniel, Liam se défit de son sac et de sa veste, recoiffa ses cheveux blonds, puis entreprit de déchirer consciencieusement trois sachets de sucre qu'il versa ensuite dans sa tasse fumante.

— Tu sais, ils proposent aussi des chocolats chauds ici, fit remarquer Daniel. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis que tu leur en commandes un plutôt que de dévaliser leur stock de sucre en poudre à chaque fois que tu viens.

Liam explosa de rire mais n'en ouvrit pas moins un quatrième sachet de sucre.

— Le café est bien moins cher.

— Tu es le premier chargé de mission du Département de la Coopération Magique. Je suis presque sûr que tu peux t'offrir le luxe d'honorer un chocolat chaud. Mais passons. De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Tu avais l'air particulièrement excité hier par parchemin en me donnant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Voyant que les yeux de son ami se mettaient à briller, Daniel jugea bon de rassembler les pages recouvertes de la fine écriture de Kyle et de les entasser devant lui. Lorsqu'il était excité, Liam avait tendance à s'enflammer en parlant, et il ne tenait pas à devoir chercher dans sa mémoire un sort pour effacer des taches de café malencontreusement venues s'échouer sur l'article de son pigiste.

— Tu bossais sur quoi ?

— Un article à propos du discours de candidature d'Anna Finch-Fletchley. Tu n'approuves certainement pas le fait qu'elle se propose comme future Ministre de la Magie, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle fait bien marcher mes affaires. Tout le monde s'arrache le moindre ses faits et gestes depuis une semaine ! Faut dire que sa candidature est plutôt inattendue tout de même... Mais ça a toujours été dans son caractère en même temps.

— Je sais, rétorqua sèchement Liam. Je travaille avec elle, je te rappelle. Pour elle, rectifia-t-il, les mots semblant lui écorcher la bouche.

Comme à chaque fois que leur ancienne camarade de classe était mentionnée au détour d'une conversation, le regard du blond s'était fait plus dur. Mais, contrairement à son habitude, il ne chercha pas à changer de sujet et reprit :

— Justement. C'est à propos de sa candidature que je voulais te voir. Dan, mon pote, j'ai un service à te demander.

Daniel fronça les sourcils, sentant venir une autre des plans machiavéliques de Liam qu'il était le seul à trouver intelligents.

— Je te préviens, si c'est ce que tu avais en tête, je ne vais pas la décrédibiliser dans la Gazette, l'avertit-il. C'est le seul journal de Grande-Bretagne qui est supposé être...

— Neutre. Je sais. Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

N'y tenant plus lui-même, Liam se pencha pour farfouiller dans son sac et en sortir une chemise cartonnée violette. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il la posa devant Daniel et croisa les bras.

— Que... Ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense ! s'écria Daniel en avisant le sceau qui était imperceptiblement creusé dans le carton.

— Je ne sais pas. À quoi penses-tu ?

— Au fait que tu vas te présenter à l'élection du prochain Ministre de la Magie juste pour agacer Anna Finch-Fletchley !

— Absolument pas. Ce serait trop beau pour elle. Elle a parfaitement conscience que, contre moi, elle a toutes ses chances de gagner. Meilleure position, meilleure presse, meilleure facilité à jouer avec les mots. Elle est faite pour la politique, moi pas.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?

— C'est pour toi. C'est toi qui va te présenter à l'élection.

L'esprit de Daniel ne sut comment réagir. Son corps, en revanche, ne se retint pas pour exprimer son opinion. Ses sourcils se haussèrent tout d'abord, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses mains se mirent à trembler, son cœur à s'emballer. Et, enfin, un piètre « Quoi ?! » s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Tu vas te présenter comme Ministre de la Magie. Tu as toutes les clés en mains pour le faire : l'âge requis, un parcours scolaire et professionnel exemplaire. Et une tête tout à fait innocente de sorte que Finch-Fletchley ne pourra jamais savoir si tu te présentes de ton propre chef ou juste parce que tu es mon ami.

— Mais t'es complètement malade ! Et puis t'as pensé à toutes les clés que je n'avais pas en mains pour le faire ? Comme l'envie, par exemple ? On ne plaisante pas avec ça, c'est l'avenir de notre pays qui est en jeu !

— Oh, allez Danny ! Comme si t'avais la moindre chance d'être élu ! C'est juste une putain de blague ! On en faisait tout le temps quand on était à Poudlard. Celle là est juste... un cran au-dessus.

Ayant encore des arguments à en revendre, Daniel ne s'avoue pas vaincu de sitôt et en fit l'exposé complet à Liam. Mais celui-ci paraissait déjà les avoir examiné et, à chacun d'eux, il apposa presqu'aussitôt une réponse, si bien que le journaliste finit par en être agacé et par décréter qu'il était hors de question qu'il le fasse, arguments valables ou pas pour appuyer sa décision. Trop irrité pour finir son café, il prit froidement congé et, sac sur l'épaule et article à la main, s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Mais même une fois noyé dans la foule du rez-de-chaussée du trop célèbre café, il ne parvint pas à se calmer. Tout à son empressement de trouver la sortie, il bouscula un quinquagénaire qui venait tout juste de récupérer son café brûlant au comptoir. La colère laissant tout de suite place à la confusion, Daniel se répandit en excuses, eut en retour droit à une avalanche de jurons dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence et qui ne daigna pas s'arrêter avant qu'il ait franchit, la tête basse, les portes de l'établissement derrière lesquelles deux amusés le toisaient.

— Eh bien, quelle maladresse ! Suis-je tombée sur l'un de vos bons jours chez Fleury & Bott la semaine dernière et ainsi évité de me retrouver ensevelie sous une pile d'essais de Jack Tremblay ?

Daniel se sentit rougir lorsqu'il releva le regard pour le poser sur la même jeune femme avec qui il s'était brièvement entretenue à la librairie le vendredi précédent. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très jolie et secoua la tête pour ne pas la fixer trop longtemps et risquer de se faire griller.

— Vous avez perdu votre langue ? s'enquit-elle en le suivant alors qu'il s'éloignait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Je ne m'attendais juste pas à vous revoir.

— Moi non plus. Mais bon, qu'y pouvons nous si nous avons tous les deux de bons goûts ?

Bien plus à l'aise que lui, elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et avala une gorgée du café à emporter qu'elle tenait à la main.

— Vous n'êtes pas bien bavard, dis donc... Des soucis en ce moment ?

Daniel pensa à son directeur qui le harcelait depuis la semaine précédente pour qu'il fasse remonter le nombre d'abonnements de la Gazette, à Liam qui refusait encore et toujours de gagner en maturité, à Kyle qui commençait à l'agacer et à son stylo rouge préféré qui n'avait bientôt plus d'encre. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut hausser les épaules.

— Ça finira bien par s'arranger, lui assura-t-elle. Bon, c'est ici que je vous laisse. À bientôt peut-être, ...

— Daniel.

— Daniel. Moi c'est Oanell.

Et, sur ces derniers mots, elle s'éclipsa. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de Daniel et il poursuivit sa route le cœur plus léger avant de brusquement se figer. Il pivota sur ses talons juste à temps pour voir la silhouette gracieuse d'Oanell s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre et humide. Une sueur froide dégringola le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il comprit où elle se rendait.

 _Dans le quartier des Indignes._

.

* * *

.

.

Nouveaux personnages, précisions sur l'intrigue... J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

.

.

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

17 AOÛT 2131

.

.

* * *

.

Les locaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étaient décidément trop petits. Anna savait que ses effectifs avaient été réduits, l'âge d'or du quotidien étant passé depuis belle lurette, mais pas au point de ne laisser au siège du journal qu'en tout et pour tout un hall pourvu d'une réceptionniste trop souriante, un salon de réception mal décoré, deux bureaux que se partageaient les secrétaires de rédaction et les chroniqueurs, et un troisième réservé au rédacteur en chef. Peu étonnant que, lors des deux précédents interviews qu'elle avait accordées à la Gazette, l'ancien rédacteur en chef ait insisté pour qu'ils se déroulent à l'extérieur. Mais Daniel Jones avait visiblement une politique bien différente et elle mentirait si elle disait que cela l'étonnait de sa part.

— Vous désirez quelque chose à boire ?

Anna sursauta et interrompit son examen minutieux des locaux pour se tourner vers la réceptionniste qui, elle l'avait totalement oubliée, se trouvait toujours avec elle, son large sourire froissant les plis de sa carapace de fond de teint.

— Non, merci. Savez-vous qui va m'interviewer ?

— Kyle Livingstone.

Anna retint un soupir de déception. Secrètement, si elle avait accepté d'accorder un entretien à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et non à un autre de la série de journaux qui l'avaient sollicitée, c'était en partie pour savoir ce qu'était devenu ce garçon si timide qu'elle avait côtoyé à Poudlard. Lorsque, une année auparavant, Enzo avait mentionné au détour d'une conversation qu'il avait été nommé à la tête du plus ancien quotidien sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles et s'était promis de ne surtout pas refuser le prochain interview que la _Gazette_ lui demanderait. Et voilà que le jour où l'occasion se présentait, on lui refourguait un journaliste de pacotille dont le nom ne disait rien à personne !

Elle ne montra cependant rien de sa contrariété et fut tout à fait charmante lorsqu'un sorcier qui devait à peine avoir la vingtaine fit son entrée dans le salon de réception. Il la salua avec cette assurance propre aux jeunes plein d'ambition et Anna se dit que, tout compte fait, répondre à ses questions pourrait se révéler intéressant.

— Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à propos de votre motivation pour devenir Ministre de la Magie et de vos projets ?

La première et incontournable question. Anna s'était déjà longuement préparée à y répondre et le fit avec une assurance inébranlable, insistant avec soin mais discrétion sur les points qu'elle souhaitait mettre en exergue et évitant soigneusement tout sujet polémique. La première apparition médiatique volontaire en tant que candidate était primordiale, elle le savait, et jouer avec les mots était fort heureusement ce pour quoi elle était la plus douée. Et puis elle était prête à faire son entrée sur l'échiquier politique depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, lorsque le poste de préfète lui était passé sous le nez. Elle en avait tellement voulu à Marie Charpentier qu'elle avait passé l'ensemble de son année à lui prouver que, badge ou pas, elle demeurait celle qui avait le plus d'influence dans le château. Elle avait si bien réussi que, l'année d'après, sa pauvre camarade avait quitté Poudlard pour Beauxbâtons et c'était elle qui avait récupéré sa position.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et laissa l'interview s'écouler avec sérénité. Ce Livingstone n'était de toute façon pas très imaginatif dans ses questions. En dépit du petit air supérieur qu'il arborait à l'instar de beaucoup de journalistes, il ne sortit pas une seule fois des clous, laissant tout le loisir à Anna de se sentir en confiance. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une stratégie puisque, alors que le rendez-vous touchait à sa fin, il demanda :

— Et vos origines ? Sont-elles un atout ou, au contraire, un frein à vos rêves ?

— Pardon ?

— Eh bien... Votre patronyme l'indique : vos parents étaient des Indignes. Pensez-vous que cela va jouer en votre défaveur ?

La réponse était cachée dans la question. Tout en arborant un air innocent, ce petit jeunot venait de lui affirmer clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre le poste de Ministre de la Magie en s'appelant Finch-Fletchley. Trop d'éléments capitaux étaient reliés à son nom de famille, qui en deux mots en exprimaient des centaines.

— Mon patronyme ne m'a pas empêchée de parvenir jusqu'ici, répondit-elle cependant. Il ne m'empêchera pas de parvenir jusque là.

Elle quitta les locaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de bien moins bonne humeur qu'elle y était entrée. Elle détestait qu'on lui parle de son nom de famille et, plus encore, qu'on la réduise à ça. D'une part parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir quoi-que-ce-soit à voir avec l'Ordre des Indignes, et d'autre part parce que penser que ses parents l'avaient donnée au Ministère lui était trop douloureux. Qui faisait ça ? Qui donnait son enfant ? Certes, ils lui avaient permis d'avoir une vie dont elle n'aurait même pas pu rêver à leurs côtés, mais le goût de bile qui lui montait à la bouche dès qu'ils étaient évoqués n'en était pas moins une réalité. D'autant plus que, selon toute vraisemblance, ceux qui l'avaient mise au monde était encore en vie, et ne pas savoir si cela la réjouissait ou non la rendait folle.

.

* * *

.

— Vous misez trop sur l'actualité, Jones.

Les mains reposant sur son ventre proéminent, Ibnik Kazkolv lui avait parlé d'une voix sèche mais en aucun cas comparable avec le ton dur dont il s'était servi pour le menacer, voilà une dizaine de jours. Peut-être était-ce la dose considérable de frites agrémentées de sauce qu'il venait d'engloutir qui le rendait plus mou, mais Daniel était bien loin de s'en plaindre. Lorsque son parchemin de communication avait vibré pour lui signifier que son patron voulait déjeuner avec lui, il s'était dit que ça y était ; qu'il était viré et que la Gazette allait disparaître par sa faute. Mais, en réalité, Kazkolv souhaitait juste lui apprendre que la présentation aux élections d'Anna Finch-Fletchley avait fait remonter ses ventes et qu'il était donc temporairement satisfait.

— Vous avez de la chance que Finch-Fletchley ait cru bon de se présenter. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que cela dure.

Il ponctua son propos en vidant cul sec le verre de vin des elfes posé devant lui, sans cesser de toiser Daniel de l'air de celui qui a tout compris et en a assez d'expliquer aux autres que « b » et « a » font « ba ».

— L'engouement pour les gonzesses, ça s'arrête toujours très vite. Elle bénéficie peut-être de l'effet de surprise pour l'instant, mais ni elle ni vous ne pouvez vous reposer là-dessus. Il vous faut un plan, Jones.

— Je sais.

— Vous avez réfléchi à quelque chose ?

— J'ai quelques pistes.

— Ah oui ? Vous pensez que je vais me contenter de cette réponse ?

Daniel se mordit la lèvre. À la vérité, il avait passé les dix derniers jours à réfléchir à un moyen de faire remonter les chiffres de la Gazette, mais la meilleure idée qu'il avait trouvée était la création d'un magazine hebdomadaire complémentaire au quotidien qui proposerait une analyse approfondie d'un thème, en adéquation avec l'actualité ou non. Aussi c'est ce qu'il rapporta à Kazkolv qui hocha pensivement la tête.

— Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Vous pensez pouvoir m'en proposer une ébauche d'ici deux semaines ? Je pars en Australie pour mes vacances et à mon retour j'aimerais voir la forme que prendrait ce nouveau projet et si je suis prêt à investir dessus. Choisissez bien votre sujet, je veux que ça soit convaincant.

Lorsqu'il paya l'addition, s'extirpa péniblement de sa chaise et sortit du restaurant, Daniel ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Bien que ce déjeuner d'affaires se soit bien passé, il l'avait mis dans le même état d'appréhension que sa dernière entrevue avec Kazkolv et il sentait sa chemise lui coller à la peau, dans le dos.

Il s'attarda encore le temps d'un Whisky pour se requinquer puis, prêt à affronter le reste de sa journée, il sortit dans la rue inondée de soleil tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver comme premier sujet pour son hebdomadaire. C'est alors qu'il rejoignait l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse que son regard s'égara vers la ruelle ombragée dans laquelle avait disparu Oanell le vendredi précédent. Sa curiosité personnelle se mêla avec sa curiosité professionnelle et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous important dans l'après-midi, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier des Indignes.

Il était passé plusieurs fois devant sans jamais oser s'y attarder, trop craintif pour endurer le regard des sorciers comme celui de ces individus reniés par le reste de la société. Depuis qu'il avait appris leur existence, voilà presque vingt ans, ils l'avaient toujours intrigué, de par l'aura pouilleuse qui les entourait chez les sorciers et leur passivité. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un fort tempérament, Daniel s'était toujours demandé comment il était possible d'accepter d'être traité comme des moins que rien par ses semblables. Après tout, plus personne n'avait intégré l'Ordre des Indignes pour ses actes depuis plus de trente ans, et celui-ci ne subsistait aujourd'hui principalement que par les enfants et petits-enfants des premiers Indignes à avoir été dépossédés de leurs baguettes, suite à la tentative de coup d'état du Groupe des Cinq. À la place de ceux-ci, il se serait sans aucun doute révolté contre l'injustice dont il était victime, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles à faire bouger les choses en faisant parler de lui. Mais le dernier fait-divers les concernant devait dater de bien dix ans. Sans doute s'étaient-ils lassés et ne cherchaient même plus à élever leur condition.

Quand il s'engouffra entre les deux immeubles poussiéreux qui conduisaient à leur quartier, l'ombre l'engloutit aussitôt. Tout, depuis les restes d'affiches insultantes que quelques petits malins pleins de haine avaient placardé au mur jusqu'aux flaques boueuses qui ponctuaient sa marche, criait à la misère et à la décrépitude et, un instant, Daniel se demanda s'il avait le droit de venir là. Aucune loi ne l'en empêchait, il était suffisamment au fait des règles en vigueur pour le savoir, mais il se sentait étranger à cette ruelle sombre qui n'en finissait plus de slalomer en direction des ruines de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il nourrissait une sorte de fascination secrète à l'égard des Indignes, oui, et c'était encore pire depuis qu'il avait appris que la belle Oanell en faisait partie, mais est-ce que cela lui donnait le droit de s'aventurer dans leurs contrées ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu parvenir à l'une ou l'autre des deux conclusions qui s'offraient à lui, il était arrivé au bout de la ruelle et le quartier se déployait devant lui, aussi sinistre et miséreux que sur la photographie de son livre d'histoire, dix-huit ans plus tôt. La seule différence notable avec la fameuse image, c'étaient les regards des Indignes qui, cette fois n'étaient pas immobiles et ne se gênèrent pas pour se poser sur lui, le détaillant avec tant de profondeur qu'il ne sut pas très bien si c'était lui, le journaliste, qui assouvissait sa curiosité.

— Daniel ? s'étonna alors une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne pouvait décidément pas répondre que les Indignes l'obsédaient d'une façon presque morbide. Aussi, quand il se tourna vers Oanell, c'est tout naturellement que le mensonge lui vint.

— J'ai eu une idée d'article.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Réponse à Eliie Evans :**_

 _Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Merci pour ta review._


	5. Chapitre 4

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

18 AOÛT 2131

.

.

* * *

.

Plus que satisfaite, Anna aplatit délicatement les quatre journaux posés devant elle, lissant la couverture de l'un d'entre eux avec un soin tout particulier.

— Heureuse d'avoir gagné la première manche ? s'enquit Enzo en la voyant faire.

Un sourire attendri étirait ses lèvres, si communicatif qu'elle se sentit sourire à son tour.

— Plus qu'heureuse. Je ne m'y attendais pas, en plus. Choisir la _Gazette du Sorcier_ était risqué...

— Choisir la _Gazette du Sorcier_ était brillant.

— Il y a de moins en moins de lecteurs, objecta-t-elle.

— Oui, mais au moins tu étais sûre de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises puisque la neutralité est de mise chez eux et que Jones est sans aucun doute le mec le plus niais que je connaisse. Et puis les lecteurs vont et viennent tant qu'ils sont intéressés par le sujet, ce qui était définitivement le cas ici.

Anna opina du chef, trop fière pour avouer que son choix ne résultait pas d'une quelconque stratégie politique mais du rédacteur en chef du quotidien. Qui n'avait même pas daigné réaliser son interview. Elle s'entendit soupirer et jeta un bref regard au sourire parfait qu'elle se renvoyait depuis le journal traînant sur la table. Les autres candidats faisaient piètre figure à côté d'elle. Plus belle, plus jeune, elle attirait bien plus aisément l'attention qu'eux et, si on pouvait jusqu'à la veille au matin lui reprocher sa jeunesse et son inexpérience, sa première interview de campagne était si réussie en comparaison de celles de ses concurrents qu'elle n'aurait désormais plus qu'à balayer l'argument d'un geste hautain de la main.

Le _Lorgnospectre_ , journal polémique créé un demi-siècle plus tôt, avait complètement démoli Achille Parton, usant le moindre mot placé de travers pour déformer ses propos. En comparaison, Julian Macmillan s'en était presque bien sorti avec _Magical Hebdo_ , mais le magazine ne s'était pas dérangé pour mettre en avant son ignorance à propos du nombre d'accidents magiques ayant eu lieu pendant le premier semestre de l'année. Quant à Marisa Orson, elle ne s'était présentée que pour respecter la parité imposée par le Ministère depuis le début du siècle et _Le Clairvoyant_ reflétait plutôt bien son manque de motivation. C'était à se demander comment les sondages osaient la placer dans les quatre favoris de l'élection. La notoriété mise à part, elle n'avait rien de plus que les cinq autres candidats qui avaient jugé bon de se présenter.

— Tu te sens prête pour le début de la campagne ? lui demanda Enzo lorsque le serveur de chez Florian Fortarôme vint leur apporter les glaces qu'ils avaient commandées. Ça ne va pas être du gâteau, entre les débats, les visites, les médias...

— Je suis prête, Enzo. Je réfléchis à ça depuis que je suis entrée au Ministère, tu sais.

— Je m'en doute. Déjà à Poudlard tu étais trop ambitieuse pour ton propre bien.

Anna reposa la cuillère qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche avec une violence qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée.

— T'essaies de me dire quoi, là ? s'agaça-t-elle. Que je n'y arriverai pas ?

— Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, Anna. Seulement, ne sous-estime ni les autres candidats ni tous les scandales, les faux pas et les épreuves que tu pourrais avoir à endurer avant d'être élue. Tu as obtenu de suffisamment bons résultats en histoire de la magie pendant tes études pour savoir que même les plus retords peuvent se faire avoir à ce jeu là...

Elle se détendit avec un soupir. Depuis qu'elle avait déposé sa candidature, Enzo était loin d'avoir été le seul à la mettre en garde. À force, elle était certaine d'avoir connaissance de tous les risques auxquels elle s'exposait. Mais s'en effrayer et, surtout, montrer aux autres qu'elle en avait connaissance était sans doute la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, bien avant tous les secrets que les journaux pourraient divulguer à son sujet. Du moment qu'ils la sous-estimaient ou la pensaient trop naïve, ils ne pourraient se douter du nombre de lames qu'elle avait affûtées à l'intention de ses concurrents au cas où son ascension vers le pouvoir deviendrait trop glissante.

— Et toi, comment était ton voyage en Australie pour préparer les réseaux de transport du sommet de l'été prochain ?

— Expéditif. J'avais à peine lâché le portoloin que le Ministre me serrait déjà la main. Une sacré poigne qu'il avait, d'ailleurs.

— Pauvre chou, s'esclaffa Anna. D'autres dossiers intéressants, sinon ?

Enzo eut une moue boudeuse.

— On est vraiment obligés de parler de boulot alors qu'on mange une glace tous les deux ?

— Evidemment. C'est parce que nous sommes deux directeurs ayant beaucoup à faire ensemble que nous pouvons nous permettre de déjeuner ensemble, je te rappelle. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on en vienne à nous soupçonner d'entretenir d'autres relations...

Tout en conversant avec la malice qui la caractérisait, Anna avait retiré son escarpin droit et s'affairait à faire remonter son pied contre la jambe d'Enzo, se délectant de la rougeur qui grimpa à ses joues.

— T'es sérieuse, là ? grogna-t-il. Tu veux m'allumer en parlant du taf ?

— C'est interdit ?

Son vis-à-vis leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire le trahit : il était amusé. Le contraire l'aurait étonnée. De tous les hommes qu'elle menait à la baguette, Enzo était celui qui s'en offensait le moins, finissant toujours par lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait sans en paraître offusqué. Sans doute était-il le seul à avoir compris qu'il valait mieux lui accorder quelques parcelles de sa dignité de son plein gré plutôt que de la laisser les lui arracher à la force de ses charmes.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur dessert et leur petit jeu sous la table, ils rejoignirent le Ministère et se séparèrent dans l'ascenseur, regagnant la direction de leur département respectif. En arrivant à son étage, Anna croisa Liam qui, visiblement de bonne humeur, lui consentit un sourire ravi tout en fermant la porte de son bureau. Trop occupée pour s'en inquiéter, Anna s'apprêtait à l'imiter lorsque sa secrétaire lui bondit dessus, affolée.

— Madame la directrice, vous voilà enfin !

— Je vous ai dit que je partais en pause déjeuner, Martha. Vous auriez pu me contacter par parchemin. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Vous n'allez pas y croire ! Vous n'allez vraiment pas y croire !

Et, pour appuyer son propos, Martha agita le journal qu'elle portait à la main.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé d'un hypothétique article sur un coup de tête dans l'unique but de justifier sa présence, Daniel ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une telle réaction. S'il n'était pas allé jusqu'à espérer des cris de joie, rien ne l'avait préparé aux insultes qui avaient été sifflées à son encontre par les quelques témoins de la scène. L'un deux avait même craché à ses pieds et ne se serait pas gêné pour en venir aux mains si Oanell ne l'avait pas tiré par le bras pour lui faire quitter le quartier.

Elle l'avait reconduit sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain au Royaume des Cafés pour reparler de son idée. Le tout sans lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer que l'article n'était qu'un prétexte, très maladroit il en convenait, mais avec pour unique but l'assouvissement de sa curiosité personnelle.

Alors qu'il remontait l'avenue sorcière en direction du café, il n'avait toujours aucune idée des explications qu'il allait donner à la jeune femme. Lui fallait-il être honnête et lui dire d'entrée de jeu la vérité ? Ou pouvait-il se permettre de mêler curiosité personnelle et obligation personnelle en rédigeant cet article, à condition, bien sûr, que les Indignes acceptent ? Il trouvait l'idée honteuse, mais il devait bien admettre les faits : l'Ordre des Indignes était le sujet idéal pour la première édition de l'hebdomadaire dont il avait parlé à son patron.

Quand il franchit la porte du Royaume des Cafés, il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Mal à l'aise, il commanda au hasard et alla leur trouver une table à l'étage, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes d'appréhension.

— J'ignorais que vous étiez journaliste, lâcha Oanell lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

Le ton était plus agressif que ce à quoi Daniel avait été habitué, mais il se força à sourire en répondant :

— C'est un crime ?

— Tout dépend de comment vous pratiquez votre métier.

La jeune femme s'installa, posant manteau sur le dossier de la chaise, tasse sur la table et sac sur le sol, et de même fit le silence, remplaçant Daniel qui n'osait répondre. Tandis qu'il s'éternisait, il ne put remarquer la grâce avec laquelle Oanell faisait chaque chose. Bêtement sans doute, il avait toujours imaginé les Indignes comme des individus gauches, livrés à eux-mêmes et certainement pas aussi à l'aise que la brune au milieu des autres sorciers. C'était stupide. Les membres persistants de l'Ordre n'avaient aujourd'hui à rougir que de l'amour de leur parents qui avaient refusé de les confier à la Fratrie Repentie et de la misère dans lesquels eux tous, les sorciers dits respectables, les forçaient à vivre.

— Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vouloir nous consacrer un article, vous savez, reprit Oanell en comprenant qu'il n'engagerait pas la discussion.

— Je me doute.

— Et comme vous avez l'air intelligent, vous vous doutez sûrement aussi que nous ne sommes pas vraiment disposés à témoigner.

— Effectivement.

— Alors pourquoi nous proposer une telle chose ? Surtout au milieu de notre quartier, là où vos codes à vous ne fonctionnent plus et où l'imprévisibilité règne...

Daniel mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure. Il réfléchissait à la vitesse du dernier balai sorti par Nimbus, mais il avait quand même l'impression d'être trop lent.

— Parce que votre situation m'intrigue, finit-il par dire. Vous avez dû le voir par mes lectures, mais la société d'aujourd'hui est emplie d'institutions que je ne comprends pas. L'Ordre des Indignes en fait partie. En tant que directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ai une voix que d'aucuns qualifieraient de forte, et vous consacrer une édition spéciale attirerait l'attention sur vous, surtout maintenant que les élections approchent. Mais je conçois tout à fait que vous me le refusiez, il ne s'agissait après tout que d'une simple proposition.

.

Plus tard, c'est en n'en croyant pas ses yeux que Daniel quitta le Royaume des Cafés avec la promesse d'un fabuleux dossier en poche. Satisfait, il rangea l'adresse que lui avait remise Oanell pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact et convenir d'autres rendez-vous pour faire avancer le dossier et sortit son parchemin de connexion pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas loupé de message important. Lorsqu'il le tapota avec la pointe de sa baguette, il fut surprit du nombre de messages qui défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il fronça les quand était-il aussi populaire ? Ignorant les dizaines de noms d'illustres inconnus qui scintillaient à la surface du parchemin, il n'accorda d'importance qu'à celui de Kazkolv, auteur du message le plus récent qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« _FANTASTIQUE !_ écrivait son supérieur en lettres capitales. _UN VRAI COUP DE GÉNIE !_ »

Perplexe, Daniel jeta un regard aux alentours pour voir si, hasard étrange, Kazkolv ne se trouvait pas là, à l'espionner, sachant par conséquent déjà qu'il avait réussi à obtenir le témoignage de plusieurs Indignes pour son premier dossier. Mais il ne vit qu'une vieille femme à demi courbée qui trimbalait à la baguette son cadis débordant de légumes et il fut forcé de chasser cette idiotie. Il se raisonna ; Kazkolv s'était peut-être trompé de destinataire en lui envoyant ces deux phrases, après tout ce n'était pas comme si Daniel faisait partie des personnes avec qui il faisait preuve du plus d'enthousiasme.

Oui, mais le gargantuesque nombre de messages... lui susurra une voix lointaine. Il soupira et, décidé à éclaircir le mystère au sein de la quiétude de son appartement, il transplana.


	6. Chapitre 5

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

18 AOÛT 2131

.

.

* * *

.

Anna n'en revenait tout simplement pas. La chaleur, se répétait-elle, c'est forcément la chaleur qui me joue un tour. Mais elle avait beau s'éventer, l'édition spéciale du _Lorgnospectre_ que lui avait remise Martha et qui trônait depuis sur son bureau ne disparaissait pas. Elle qui avait prit un tel plaisir à lire les grotesques réponses de Parton dans le même journal quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à croire le titre qu'affichait fièrement le quotidien en cette mi-journée :

 _ **« UN NOUVEAU VENU DANS LA COURSE AU MINISTÈRE »**_

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, ce n'était pas tant le titre qu'elle refusait d'assimiler. C'était la photographie jointe à l'article ! Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune explication logique à la présence d'un portrait de Daniel Jones en guise d'illustration d'un article ainsi titré !

Pour la vingt-cinquième fois de l'après-midi, elle s'aida de ses bras pour éloigner son fauteuil de son bureau et pencha la tête en arrière, observant les rayons artificiels que le soleil magique de l'Atrium faisait pleuvoir sur la moquette de la pièce. L'illumination lui vint alors qu'elle suivait la course des particules de poussière dans l'air saturé par la fumée des cigarettes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enchaîner.

— Mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle en écrasant celle qui se consumait toujours entre son index et son majeur. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête, ma fille, se morigéna-t-elle en s'emparant du journal. C'est une affaire de scoops ! Ce snobinard qui m'a interviewée hier aura voulu lancer sa carrière en volant le scoop d'un pigiste du _Lorgnospectre_ , et ce dernier ce sera vengé en dénonçant haut et fort la concurrence déloyale de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ !

Persuadée de tenir là le raisonnement parfait, elle se lança dans la lecture de la une.

 _« En ce samedi, c'est une bien curieuse nouvelle qui nous a été divulguée par une de nos sources confidentielles au Ministère de la Magie. Effectivement, employée au service administratif de l'institution, elle nous a révélé qu'une dixième candidature pour l'élection du premier décembre prochain avait été enregistrée et ne devrait pas tarder à être officiellement confirmée par l'intéressé, qui n'est autre qu'un nom illustre pour nous autres journalistes : Daniel Jones._

 _Hier, sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, il est entré au Ministère par l'entrée des visiteurs, le célèbre dossier violet sous le bras, ne laissant que peu de doutes quant à ses intentions. Une attitude étonnante considérant que rien ne permettait de prédire cette soudaine entrée en lice. S'il ne manque pas d'expérience en terme de journalisme politique, le voir basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière est un bouleversement tant pour les spectateurs de cette campagne que pour ses candidats. Entre la candidature d'Anna Finch-Fletchley, prévisible mais surprenante aux yeux des quelques imbéciles misogynes survivant à notre époque, et la brusque arrivée de Jones dans le paysage politique, les prochains mois risquent indéniablement d'être mouvementés... »_

Sa lecture achevée, Anna laissa échapper le cri de frustration qu'elle retenait prisonnier de sa gorge depuis que, sans se l'avouer, elle avait compris que la photographie de Jones illustrait bien sa candidature et non quelque scandale journalistique. Elle s'en mordit aussitôt les doigts, priant pour que les murs de son bureau soient suffisamment épais pour conserver le secret de sa colère, puis tourna la tête vers l'horloge que lui avait offert un de ses nombreux soupirants lorsqu'elle avait obtenu le poste de directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ; une espèce d'horrible coucou suisse qui eut au moins le mérite de lui assurer que l'heure était suffisamment avancée pour qu'elle puisse quitter le Ministère sans paraître louche.

Après s'être assurée auprès de Martha qu'elle n'avait plus aucun rendez-vous, elle s'engouffra donc dans l'ascenseur, ignorant les regards lourds de curiosité que ses collègues, au fait de la nouvelle, posaient sur elle. Le son de ses talons sur le sol de l'Atrium ne l'apaisa pas comme il le faisait d'ordinaire et, résistant à la tentation d'accepter l'invitation d'Enzo à le rejoindre chez lui qu'elle reçut par parchemin, elle transplana à son appartement de Soho, celui dans lequel elle passait si peu de temps qu'elle avait souvent songé à le revendre pour installer un lit dans son bureau au Ministère.

Le jour commençait à décliner mais elle n'alluma pas les lumières pour autant et se dirigea automatiquement vers son bar. Elle hésita longtemps entre rhum et whisky, finit par se décider pour de la vodka et s'en servit dans un mug, incapable de se souvenir d'où elle avait rangé ses verres normaux, ni même, d'ailleurs, si elle avait des verres normaux. Elle ne dînait jamais chez elle.

Elle vida la tasse cul-sec tout en se laissant tomber sur son canapé, et s'autorisa à jurer en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait mieux, mais pas encore assez bien, alors elle sortir sa baguette pour faire voler la bouteille jusqu'à elle et la biberonner en toute tranquillité, blottie contre le dossier du sofa.

Quand sa tête se mit à lui tourner, elle arrêta, trop prudente pour jouer avec ses limites alors qu'elle entamait la période la plus importante de sa vie, et agita de nouveau sa baguette, appelant cette fois à elle le petit carnet dissimulé derrière le panneau métallique de la cheminée de décoration. Elle le feuilleta, distraitement d'abord, observant les noms des candidats à l'élection ministérielle qu'elle avait consignés à l'intérieur, reliés à ceux de leurs alliés politiques, des scandales dans lesquels ils étaient impliqués, des petits secrets qu'ils cachaient. En fonction du crédit qu'elle accordait à son adversaire, l'application qu'elle avait mise dans la recherche de ces renseignements était plus ou moins grande et les pages le concernant plus ou moins remplies.

S'emparant du crayon a papier glissé dans les ressorts, elle ouvrit le carnet à une page vierge et, la main tremblante, y inscrivit le nom de Daniel Jones. Puis, lentement, sachant qu'elle n'en savait pas assez et voulant retarder le moment où elle devrait l'admettre, elle lista les choses qu'elle était en mesure d'affirmer sur son ancien camarade de classe. C'étaient de vieilles anecdotes, futiles pour la plupart, seule la condition de né-moldu du rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier pouvant éventuellement permettre de savoir de quelle façon se dessineraient les pans de son programme.

Irritée par sa propre ignorance, elle finit par jurer et envoyer le carnet à l'autre bout de son salon, le regardant s'échouer contre le mur comme s'échouait à l'intérieur d'elle l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve depuis qu'elle avait déposé sa candidature. Elle devait le reconnaître : elle ne pouvait rien prévoir des agissements de ce nouvel adversaire que constituait Daniel Jones car elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse être un adversaire. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un politique et, par là même, tout ce qui fonctionnait avec les candidats habituels ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui. Il avait trop d'expérience avec les médias pour se saper lui-même, trop de connaissances dans le monde de la presse pour laisser un scandale reuiner son image, et elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir sa décrédibilisation aux yeux des sorciers en titillant sa fierté lors d'un débat parce que fierté n'était pas un mot que Daniel Jones connaissait.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Daniel franchit la porte de son appartement, la première chose qu'il fit fut de jeter son parchemin de communication sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas arrêté de vibrer de tout le trajet et, même sans le regarder, le jeune homme percevait dans son champ de vision les scintillements incessants des noms de ses correspondants. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il avait un horrible pressentiment. Le message de Kaskolv, les innombrables notifications... Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, prêt à s'y endormir sur le champ si cela calmait l'affolement de son esprit qui ne pouvait plus nier que quelque chose clochait.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il bougea, quand il entendit un son qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis le temps où il vivait en collocation avec Liam, ce dernier enchaînant les stages au Ministère et lui rédigeant quelques misérables réponses pour le courrier des lecteurs de _Magical Hebdo_. Il rouvrit les paupières, incrédule, et s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, il ne s'était pas trompé : un petit hibou se tenait derrière la vitre, la tapotant impatiemment de son bec.

Plus personne ne communiquait par hibou. Tous les sorciers, même les plus jeunes, possédaient désormais un parchemin de communication, qui permettait d'envoyer un message rien qu'en dictant le nom du destinataire et le contenu du message. C'est ce qui le décida à ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant le rapace s'engouffrer dans sa cuisine pour aller se poser sur la table. Daniel ne reconnut pas l'écriture serrée qui avait inscrit son nom sur l'enveloppe, si épaisse qu'il fut à peine surpris de voir un numéro du _Lorgnospectre_ en tomber, accompagné d'une petite note dont la signature fit battre son cœur. Oanell.

Mais, malgré son envie, il ne lut pas d'emblée les quelques phrases qu'elle avait griffonnées à son intention, trop accaparé par le titre de la une du journal qu'elle lui avait envoyée et, surtout, par son visage étalé en gros plan à côté des trois colonnes de texte.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, il ne le comprit pas vraiment. Il dévora l'article et n'accorda pas une once d'attention à la lettre d'Oanell, il en était certain, mais il ne sut ce qu'il fit après, si ce n'est se répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas possible. Liam n'avait tout simplement pas pu aller jusque là. Il n'aurait jamais osé. Certes l'idée n'était pas étonnante venant de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas être passé à l'acte sans son assentiment, il était un trop bon ami pour ça. Et pourtant, l'hypothèse selon laquelle Liam aurait mis son idée à exécution et déposé une candidature au poste de Ministre de la Magie à sa place était la conclusion logique de ce que la lecture de l'article lui avait appris.

Il était minuit passé quand il se décida enfin à bouger pour s'emparer de sa baguette, effacer tous les messages qui s'étaient accumulés sur son parchemin de communication, enfiler sa veste et sortir de son appartement en claquant la porte sans se préoccuper du sommeil de ses voisins. Ayant définitivement besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et le cerveau par la même occasion, il décida de ne pas transplaner et de traverser Charing Cross Road à pied avant de s'engouffrer dans la station de métro. Il n'avait plus pris le métro depuis ses dix-sept ans, âge auquel il avait obtenu sa licence de transplanage, aussi il se trompa plusieurs fois de sens et de ligne avant de regagner la surface au milieu d'un petit quartier résidentiel en périphérie de la capitale.

Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour trouver la bonne rue, mais il finit par s'arrêter face à une petite maison au jardin lilliputien dans lequel trônaient tant bien que mal deux chaises longues, une table en fer blanc et une petite balançoire que Daniel avait installée lui-même pour les cinq ans de Tracy. Les lumières de l'habitation étant toutes éteintes, il eut la délicatesse de frapper et non de sonner, et c'est après quelques minutes que du mouvement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

C'est Thelma qui lui ouvrit, sa robe de chambre mal nouée autour de son corps osseux et sa bouche retenant difficilement une exclamation de surprise.

— Danny ? s'éberlua-t-elle en le découvrant sur son seuil. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Bonsoir Thelma, répondit-il d'une voix si froide que l'interpellée en parut aussitôt plus réveillée. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher Liam ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Il vit bien dans les yeux gris de son interlocutrice qu'elle était déstabilisée, mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et croisa les bras, tentant d'adopter cette attitude ferme et imposante qui lui avait toujours fait défaut.

— Je... J'y vais. Il dort par contre, alors... Enfin, tu le connais, t'attends pas à ce qu'il soit de très bonne humeur.

Daniel haussa les sourcils, se demandant si Liam aurait bel et bien le culot de lui reprocher d'avoir interrompu son sommeil quand lui venait de mettre sa réputation en péril sans le moindre scrupule. Lorsque la silhouette fatiguée du blond apparu dans l'étroit couloir, il sentit ses mâchoires se serrer et se retint pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule, tant sa nonchalance ensommeillée l'irritait. Mais, par égards pour Thelma qui s'était recouchée et pour sa filleule qui dormait sans doute à poings fermés dans la pièce voisine, il n'en fit rien et entraîna le traître en pyjama dans son jardin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure-ci, Danny ?

— Tu t'fous de ma gueule, Liam ? À ton avis ?

— C'est...

Le père de famille étouffa un bâillement.

— C'est à cause de ta candidature ? Tu as des remords ?

— J'ai ? _J'ai_ des remords ? C'est pas _toi_ , celui qui devrait en avoir ? Comment est-ce que t'as pu me faire un truc pareil, putain ? Comment t'as pu mettre en jeu ma réputation et ma vie entière juste parce que t'as été sexuellement frustré par Anna Finch-Fletchley quand on était en... – en quoi ? En troisième année ? Ça te dirait pas de grandir un peu, bordel de merde ?

Les yeux de Liam reflétaient une incompréhension encore plus grande que celle dont il avait lui-même été victime quand il avait découvert la une du _Lorgnospectre_.

— Mais je... commença-t-il. Je pensais que...

— Tu pensais que _QUOI_ , Liam ? T'y bosses, dans ce putain de Ministère, alors va pas me faire croire que tu as le moindre doute sur ce que tu risques en usurpant mon identité pour déposer une candidature à mon nom ! Comment t'as fait, hein ? Polynectar ? C'est pas suffisamment la merde depuis que Thelma a perdu son job, il faut en plus que tu gaspilles votre argent à t'acheter les services d'un potionniste pour satisfaire ton ego d'adolescent ? T'es tellement pitoyable, si tu te voyais... Rends-moi un service, Liam. Répare tes torts et ne m'approche plus jamais, c'est clair ? JAMAIS !

Son cri résonna dans le silence de la rue endormie avant de s'évanouir, le laissant tremblant et hors-de-lui face à un Liam toujours aussi éberlué. Putain de bon acteur, pensa Daniel quand il passa le portail en sens inverse. Putain de connard, se répéta-il quand il se glissa sous ses draps avec une potion de sommeil, pour gratter quelques heures de répit avant la bataille.


End file.
